A Chance For Love
by Danny Bonasera Taylor
Summary: Stella Bonasera é uma garota de 17 anos que acabou de entrar na Universidade. Lá ela conhece um rapaz chamado Mac Taylor que tem 18 anos por quem irá se apaixonar na primeira vez que vê-la. Será que eles darão uma chance ao amor?
1. Capítulo 01 - Faculdade

**UNIVERSIDADE COLUMBIA, 07:20 A.M**

_Cheguei a Universidade, estacionei o meu carro e entrei logo em seguida. Peguei alguns papéis e comecei a dar uma olhada enquanto andava e observava o lugar. _

_**MAC:**__ Oi. – e sorriu se aproximando de mim._

_**STELLA:**__ Oi. – e sorri tímida para ele._

_**MAC:**__ Parece perdida por aqui. – falou me olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Um pouquinho. – e o olhei de volta._

_**MAC:**__ Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar. _

_**STELLA:**__ Eu adoraria. – e sorri._

_**MAC:**__ Eu me chamo Mac Taylor. – e estirou a mão para mim._

_**STELLA:**__ Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mac. – e apertei a mão dele._

_**MAC:**__ O Prazer foi todo meu. – e sorriu._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu me chamo Stella Bonasera. _

_**MAC:**__ É um lindo nome. _

_**STELLA:**__ Obrigada. – falei._

_**MAC:**__ Então, vamos? – perguntou Mac me olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Sim. _

_Saímos de lá juntos e Mac me mostrou toda a Universidade e depois fomos para a sala, pois já ia começar a aula. O professor chegou logo depois e colocou as suas coisas em cima de sua mesa._

_**PROFESSOR:**__ Bom Dia, Classe!_

_**TODOS:**__ Bom Dia! – disseram juntos._

_**PROFESSOR:**__ Pessoal, eu quero apresentar-lhes a aluna nova. O nome dela é Stella Bonasera. – e os olhou._

_Todos me olharam no mesmo instante, falaram comigo e acenaram._

_**PROFESSOR:**__ Seja Bem-Vinda a nossa Universidade._

_**STELLA:**__ Obrigada, professor. – agradeci._

_**PROFESSOR:**__ Sente-se ao lado do Sr. Taylor, por favor._

_Direcionei-me para o local em que Mac estava e sentei ao seu lado que sorriu para mim e eu retribuo o sorriso. O professor esperou em me direcionar ao meu devido lugar e começou a explicar a matéria em seguida._

_**MAC:**__ Você veio de onde? – perguntou Mac me olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu vim da Grécia e você? – perguntei o olhando._

_**MAC:**__ Chicago. Mora com os seus pais?_

_**STELLA:**__ Não, meus pais moram na Grécia._

_**MAC:**__ Então, você mora sozinha?_

_**STELLA:**__ Moro em uma casa que o meu pai me deu, eu disse a ele que não precisava, mas ele é teimoso e comprou, então resolvi aceitar. E você?_

_**MAC:**__ Meus pais moram em Chicago e eu vivo aqui em um apartamento sozinho. _

_Nós ficamos conversando por um longo tempo, para que pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor. Pegamos as nossas apostilas e começamos a estudar juntos e vejo Mac olhando para mim e eu olhei para ele que abriu um sorriso para mim._

_O professor passou um trabalho para fazermos e Mac pediu para eu fazer com ele e eu não hesitei e aceitei no mesmo instante. Começamos a fazer o trabalho juntos e percebi que Mac não desgrudava os olhos de mim em nenhum momento. _

_Olhei discretamente para ele e os nossos olhos se encontraram e ficamos trocando olhares por um tempo, até lembrarmos que tínhamos que terminar o trabalho. Vejo uma moça se aproximando de Mac e era bem bonita na verdade e sorriu para ele que virou o olhar para ela._

_**JULIE:**__ Oi Mac. – e sorriu para ele._

_**MAC:**__ Oi Julie. – e sorriu de volta._

_**JULIE:**__ Vai ter uma festa hoje à noite e eu queria muito que você fosse, será muito legal. _

_**MAC:**__ Tá bom. – e a olhou._

_**JULIE:**__ Leva a sua amiga também, Mac. – e me olhou._

_**MAC:**__ Pode deixar que eu a levarei sim. – e sorriu pra mim._

_**JULIE:**__ Vejo-te a noite, Mac. – e beijou o rosto dele._

_**MAC:**__ Estarei lá. – e a olhou._

_Voltei a minha atenção para o trabalho enquanto os dois batiam papo sobre a festa que aconteceria a noite. Estava lendo algumas coisas na apostila e sinto Mac se aproximando de mim, mas não dei muita atenção a ele, pois estava focada no trabalho que devia ser entregue antes do término da aula._

_**MAC:**__ Está tudo bem? – e me olhou._

_**STELLA:**__ Sim. – e o olhei._

_**MAC:**__ Tem certeza? – perguntou Mac._

_**STELLA:**__ Tenho. – falei enquanto anotava algo na folha._

_**MAC:**__ Vai ter uma festa hoje à noite, está a fim de ir?_

_**STELLA:**__ Eu não sei, acho melhor ficar em casa._

_**MAC:**__ Vamos, vai ser legal. É bom que você conheça melhor o pessoal e faça novas amizades. – e sorriu me olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Vou pensar sobre isso e depois eu te falo. – e o olhei._

_**MAC:**__ Tá bom. – e sorriu me olhando._

_Terminamos de fazer o trabalho e eu fui entregar para o professor. No meio do caminho acabei esbarrando em um rapaz que estava passando._

_**STELLA:**__ Desculpe. – e sorri tímida._

_**##:**__ Tudo bem, eu que devia ter prestado a atenção. – e sorriu._

_**STELLA:**__ Mais uma vez desculpe. – falei._

_**##:**__ Eu me chamo Jack Stone. – e estirou a mão pra mim._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu me chamo Stella Bonasera. – e apertei a mão dele._

_**JACK:**__ É um nome muito lindo, igual você._

_**STELLA:**__ Obrigada. – e o olhei._

_**JACK:**__ Vai ter uma festa hoje a noite, se você quiser ir. _

_**STELLA:**__ Tá bom._

_**JACK:**__ Seria bom se você fosse, assim nós nos conheceríamos melhor._

_**STELLA:**__ Talvez eu vá. _

_**JACK:**__ Então a gente se vê depois. Caso você queira ir a festa, eu posso ir te buscar? – sorriu galanteador pra mim._

_**MAC:**__ Não será necessário, Jack. Eu irei levá-la comigo, caso ela queira. – e apareceu do meu lado._

_**JACK:**__ Tá bom, então. – disse saindo._

_Olhei para Mac que estava observando Jack sair e logo desapareceu das nossas vistas. Em um momento eu jurei que Mac iria levar a "amiguinha" dele que não sei o nome, pois não fomos apresentadas formalmente._

_Eu e Mac voltamos para os nossos lugares em silêncio sem dizermos mais nenhuma palavra e nos sentamos juntos. O professor começou a explicar a outra matéria e prestávamos bastante atenção, mas desde a hora que Jack me convidou para ir com ele na tal festa, Mac não trocou mais nenhuma palavra comigo e isso estava me deixando intrigada. _

_Peguei o meu caderno para anotar uma coisa que achei importante e meu livro caiu no chão. Agachei-me para pegá-lo e Mac fez o mesmo e nossas mãos acabaram se tocando pela primeira vez. _

_Levantamos-nos juntos e nossos olhares se encontraram. Os olhos azuis de Mac se encontraram com os meus olhos verdes e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até eu sair do transe e voltar a prestar atenção na aula._

_A aula terminou e todos saíram da sala, restando apenas eu e Mac. Eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas e vejo Mac se aproximando de mim sem dizer nada novamente desde a hora que conheci Jack._

_**MAC:**__ Uh, você quer carona? – perguntou Mac com as mãos no bolso._

_Foi a única coisa que eu ouvi Mac dizer desde aquela hora. Terminei de guardar as minhas coisas e vi os seus olhos observando cada movimento que eu fazia._

_**STELLA:**__ Estou de carro, Mac. Mas obrigada mesmo assim – falei._

_Saí da sala sendo acompanhada por Mac que foi comigo até o estacionamento onde os nossos carros estavam._

_**MAC:**__ Então, já decidiu se vai à festa? – perguntou Mac enquanto destrancava as portas do seu carro._

_**STELLA:**__ Sim. – falei enquanto jogava as minhas coisas no banco traseiro._

_**MAC:**__ Você vai? _

_**STELLA:**__ Sim, vai ser bom conhecer pessoas novas. – falei o olhando._

_**MAC:**__ Eu te busco mais tarde ok?_

_**STELLA:**__ Achei que ia com a sua amiguinha._

_Mac balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu me olhando._

_**MAC:**__ Está com ciúmes? – e riu._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu? Claro que não. De onde você tirou esse absurdo?_

_**MAC:**__ Lugar nenhum, eu só pensei por causa do jeito que você agiu ao vê-la._

_**STELLA:**__ Pois pensou errado, Sr. Taylor. Você que ficou com ciúmes quando me viu conversando com o Jack. – e o olhei._

_**MAC:**__ Eu? Com ciúmes? Engano seu, minha querida. Só não quero o Jack perto de você. – e sorriu pra mim._

_**STELLA:**__ Por quê? – perguntei o olhando._

_**MAC:**__ Ele é um galanteador barato e não quero que você saia machucada por causa daquele imbecil._

_**STELLA:**__ Aqui está. – falei lhe entregando um papel com o meu endereço. _

_**MAC:**__ Eu te busco as oito, ok? – e me olhou._

_**STELLA:**__ Ok. – falei concordando._

_**MAC:**__ Até mais tarde. – e sorriu._

_**STELLA:**__ Até, Mac. – e sorri de volta._

_Mac se aproximou de mim para me dar um beijo na bochecha, mas acabei me virando e ele beijou os meus lábios._

_**MAC:**__ Eu já vou indo, nos vemos depois. – disse Mac entrando em seu carro._

_Vejo Mac dando a partida com o seu carro e eu apenas sorri pelo jeito que ele reagiu quando me beijou sem querer. Entrei no meu carro, coloquei os cintos e logo fui embora dali._


	2. Capítulo 02 - Chegando em Casa

_Cheguei ao prédio em que eu morava minutos depois, desliguei o carro e fiquei dentro dele por alguns minutos. Fechei os meus olhos e o beijo que eu dei em Stella tomou conta da minha mente e eu balancei a cabeça para tirar aquele pensamento da minha mente, pois ela nunca gostará de um cara como eu._

_Nós somos apenas amigos e acabamos de nos conhecer. Eu não posso estar apaixonado por uma pessoa que eu conheci agora e que não sei quase nada sobre ela, só algumas coisas que ela me contou na aula de Física._

_Estacionei o meu carro na garagem do prédio e entrei no elevador em seguida. Passei as mãos nos meus cabelos e soltei um suspiro frustrado. Como ela conseguiu mexer comigo desse jeito? Eu não devia me importar com a proximidade do Jack com ela, mas de algum jeito eu quero ele longe da Stella. _

_Ele é um canalha e vai acabar a machucando de alguma forma e se ele fizer isso, serei capaz de matá-lo por isso. Stella é muito especial e ninguém tem o direito de machucar o seu coração e o Jack é especialista em fazer isso com as meninas. Se depender de mim ele nãose aproximará da Stella, eu irei protegê-la dele._

_As portas do elevador se abriram e eu caminhei até chegar ao meu apartamento. Retirei as chaves do meu bolso, destranquei as portas e entrei em seguida. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, joguei os meus livros em cima da mesinha do centro e me joguei no sofá e fiquei lá pensando em tudo até escutar o meu celular tocar. Retirei o meu celular do bolso e o atendi logo em seguida._

_**Ligação On**_

_**MAC:**__ Alô! – falei ao atender._

_**AARON:**__ Oi Mac, sou eu._

_**MAC:**__ Oi Aaron. O que devo a honra da sua ligação?_

_**AARON:**__ Só queria saber se você ainda vai à festa._

_**MAC:**__ Claro que eu vou. Alguma vez eu deixei de ir a alguma festa? – e ri._

_**AARON:**__ Bom, não. Pois precisamos do nosso animador de festas. Vai ter muitas gatinhas, cara. – disse bem animado._

_**MAC:**__ E você vai pegar geral não é?_

_**AARON:**__ Quem tem essa fama é você, não eu meu amigo._

_**MAC:**__ Não sou tão pegador assim, Aaron._

_**AARON:**__ Ah não? Quem foi que saiu com quatro gatinhas na última festa que teve?_

_**MAC:**__ Eu só fui oferecer uma carona para elas, pois estavam sem carro._

_**AARON:**__ Com a sua língua dentro da boca delas? – e gargalhou._

_**MAC:**__ Só foram alguns beijos e depois as levei para casa. – me defendi._

_**AARON:**__ Sério? Pois não foi o que fiquei sabendo._

_**MAC:**__ Está sabendo demais da minha vida, Sr. Miller. _

_**AARON:**__ As conversas rolam soltas pela universidade, meu caro._

_**MAC:**__ Conversas não, fofocas você quer dizer. – e ri._

_**AARON:**__ Informaram-me que você levou três meninas para casa e que ficou com uma. E ainda diz que foi dar só uma carona._

_**MAC:**__ Quem te disse?_

_**AARON:**__ É confidencial. _

_**MAC:**__ Veja bem, Aaron. A casa dela era mais distante, então eu me ofereci para levá-la, para que ela não precisasse pagar um táxi. – falei._

_**AARON:**__ Não foi o que a Kate me disse. – e começou a rir._

_**MAC:**__ Eu sabia que tinha o dedo dela enfiado nessa história toda. Não rolou nada entre eu e ela. – me defendi novamente._

_**AARON:**__ Não rolou porque o pai dela chegou e você teve que pular a janela. Mac, isso é bem a sua cara. – e gargalhou._

_**MAC:**__ Você sai perguntando sobre a minha vida para as minhas ficantes é seu curioso? – perguntei enquanto retirava os sapatos._

_**AARON:**__ Eu? Claro que não. Eu só havia perguntado se havia rolado alguma coisa e a Kate disse que não tinha dado, pois o pai dela havia chegado. Cara, eu queria ter visto essa cena. – e riu mais ainda._

_**MAC:**__ Que cena? – perguntei me fazendo de desentendido. _

_**AARON:**__ Como qual? Quando você pulou a janela do quarto da Kate. Cuidado Mac, o Sr. Paker poderá cortar o seu brinquedo se você avançar o sinal. Afinal ele nem sabe que você deu umas pegas na filha dele. – e riu._

_**MAC:**__ Hahaha que engraçado, McQueen. Estou morrendo de rir._

_**AARON:**__ Mas é a verdade, Taylor. Você está mexendo com a filha de um policial, cara. Você adora adrenalina, isso sim. – e gargalha._

_**MAC:**__ Você não sabe o que é pular uma janela, entrar em seu carro correndo e sair de lá antes que ele apareça na janela. – e gargalhei._

_**AARON:**__ Então, está a fim de dar umas voltas de skate? – perguntou._

_**MAC:**__ Ok, te encontro na pista de skate daqui há 20 minutos. – falei._

_**AARON:**__ Tá bom. A gente se vê depois. – e desligou._

_**Ligação Off**_

_Terminei de falar com o Aaron, desliguei o celular e o coloquei em cima da mesinha. Levantei-me do sofá e me direcionei até a cozinha para comer algo._

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Cheguei em casa depois de ter ficado uma meia hora presa no trânsito. Estacionei o meu carro na garagem, desci do mesmo e me direcionei até a porta, a destranquei e entrei em seguida._

_Joguei a minha bolsa na poltrona e me joguei no sofá e passei as minhas mãos pelo meu rosto, soltando um suspiro frustrado em seguida. Levantei-me do sofá e me direcionei a cozinha para preparar algo para comer, quando escuto o telefone tocando. Volto para a sala e logo o atendo._

_**Ligação On**_

_**STELLA: **__Alô! – falei atendendo._

_**LISA:**__ Oi filha. _

_**STELLA:**__ Oi mãe. – respondi sorrindo._

_**LISA:**__ Como você está meu amor? _

_**STELLA:**__ Eu estou bem, mãe. Cadê o papai?_

_**LISA:**__ Está enfiado no escritório, como sempre. Como estão as coisas por aí? E a faculdade? Conheceu algum gatinho? – e disparou com as perguntas._

_**STELLA:**__ Mãe respira. – e ri._

_**LISA:**__ Conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada._

_**STELLA:**__ Está tudo bem por aqui, a faculdade está sendo melhor do que eu esperava e eu conheci um gatinho sim e viramos amigos._

_**LISA:**__ Hum, qual é o nome dele?_

_**STELLA:**__ Mac Taylor._

_**LISA:**__ Já conversaram? _

_**STELLA:**__ Sim, ele parece ser bem legal._

_**LISA:**__ Isso é um bom sinal, meu amor._

_Estou conversando com a minha mãe e escuto o meu pai resmungando alguma coisa, mas não consegui escutar._

_**STELLA:**__ O que o papai está falando aí? – e sorri._

_**LISA:**__ Que não quer nenhum rapaz perto da princesa dele e que se algum avançar o sinal, ele irá até aí arrancar o brinquedo dele. – e riu._

_**STELLA:**__ Meu pai adora fazer isso, assim não vou dar nenhum genro ou neto para vocês. – e gargalhei._

_**LISA:**__ Está aqui dizendo que não quer genro. – e riu._

_**STELLA:**__ Meu pai é uma graça. – e sorri._

_**LISA:**__ Ele ama proteger você, filha._

_**STELLA:**__ É eu sei, sinto a falta de vocês. – falei._

_**LISA:**__ Oh meu amor, nós também sentimos muito a sua falta._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu te amo, mãe. – falei._

_**LISA:**__ Eu te amo, filha._

_**STELLA:**__ Manda um beijo para o papai, fala que eu o amo muito e que sinto a falta dele. – pedi._

_**LISA:**__ Claro, filha._

_**STELLA:**__ Tchau, mãe. _

_**LISA:**__ Tchau, filha. – e desligou._

_**Ligação Off**_

_Terminei de falar com a mamãe e voltei para a cozinha e fui preparar algo para que eu pudesse comer, depois ia estudar um pouco e mais tarde ia me preparar para ir a essa tal festa que o Mac tanto insistiu para que eu o acompanhasse._

_Eu poderia muito bem passar a noite em casa, assistindo algum filme ou série, mas será bom eu ir com ele para conhecer outras pessoas e fazer novas amizades. Terminei de comer, organizei a cozinha e subi as escadas, indo direto para o meu quarto, estudar um pouco sobre a física. _

_Entrei no meu quarto, encostei a porta, deitei-me na minha cama, coloquei os fones de ouvidos e comecei a estudar como eu sempre fazia. Um tempo depois terminei de estudar e continuei deitada na minha cama com os meus fones de ouvidos escutando as minhas músicas._


	3. Capítulo 03 - A Festa: Parte 01

**HORAS DEPOIS...**

_Já eram oito horas da noite quando eu cheguei a casa de Stella para que pudéssemos ir a festa. Estacionei o carro em frente e o desliguei em seguida. Desci do meu carro e me direcionei a porta da casa dela e toquei a campainha._

_Escutei passos na sala e logo a porta foi aberta e Stella apareceu, ela estava linda. Stella sorriu tímida para mim e eu estirei a minha mão para que ela pudesse segurar o que ela fez imediatamente._

_**MAC:**__ Você está linda. – e beijei a sua mão._

_**STELLA:**__ Obrigada, Mac. Você também está lindo. – e sorriu pra mim._

_**MAC:**__ Então, vamos? – perguntei a olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Claro. – respondeu Stella enquanto trancava a porta de casa._

_Estirei o meu braço para que Stella o segurasse e seguimos em direção ao meu carro. Abri a porta para que Stella pudesse entrar, dei a volta e entrei em seguida. Colocamos os cintos, liguei o carro e dei a partida em direção a festa._

_**MAC:**__ Vai ser bem legal, Stella. Você conhecerá muita gente nova e tenho certeza que você irá se divertir. – e sorri a olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu espero que sim. – e sorriu tímida._

_**MAC:**__ Você irá sim, tenho certeza. – e acariciei o seu rosto._

_Vejo Stella ficando vermelha com o meu toque e eu retiro a minha mão de seu rosto e volto a dirigir até chegar à festa._

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Chegamos a festa e Mac estacionou o carro em frente ao local e o desligou em seguida. Mac desceu do carro, abriu a porta para eu descer e estirou a mão para que eu pudesse segurá-la. _

_Segurei a mão de Mac e entramos juntos na festa que estava lotada. Mac sorriu pra mim e deu um leve beijo em meu rosto e eu sorri de volta para ele. Vejo uma menina vindo em nossa direção a ele que era só sorrisos ao vê-la._

_**KATE:**__ Oi gatinho. – e sorriu para Mac._

_**MAC:**__ Oi princesa. – e a agarrou._

_**KATE:**__ Senti a sua falta. – e mexeu nos cabelos dele._

_**MAC:**__ Eu também senti a sua falta, gatinha. – e acariciou o rosto dela._

_Eu resolvi sair de fininho e deixar os dois namorarem a vontade sem que eu ficasse de vela, mas Mac segurou o meu braço delicadamente e impediu que eu saísse dali._

_**KATE:**__ Oi, você deve ser a amiga do Mac. – e sorriu pra mim._

_**STELLA:**__ Oi, eu me chamo Stella Bonasera. – e sorri tímida._

_**KATE:**__ Prazer em conhecê-la, Stella. Eu me chamo Kate Wilson. _

_**STELLA:**__ Vocês... Uh, são namorados? – e os olhei._

_**KATE:**__ Não, não. Só saímos juntos às vezes, mas não temos compromisso nenhum._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu pensei que vocês eram, porque era isso que estavam falando na universidade hoje. – e a olhei._

_**KATE:**__ Aposto que foi o Aaron Jones. – e sorriu pra mim._

_**MAC:**__ Foi ele sim, Kate._

_**KATE:**__ Sabia. É a cara de ele fazer isso._

_Mac olhou para mim e deu o seu melhor sorriso, aquele que eu fiquei observando durante toda a aula de Física._

_**STELLA:**__ Uh, eu vou pegar uma bebida. – falei me distanciando dele._

_**MAC:**__ Fique a vontade, princesa. – e sorriu me olhando._

_Olhei para o Mac e sorriu de volta e sumi das suas vista. No caminho acabei esbarrando em um lindo rapaz que sorriu para mim._

_**STELLA:**__ Desculpe. – e sorri tímida._

_**##:**__ A culpa é minha, eu que não vi você. – e sorriu me olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu me chamo Stella Bonasera. – e estirei a mão para ele._

_**##: **__Eu me chamo Aaron Jones. – e apertou a minha mão._

_Olhei em direção ao Mac que estava aos beijos com outra garota que não era a Kate. Senti uma dor enorme em meu peito como se tivessem o arrancando de dentro de mim. _

_**AARON:**__ Você está bem? – e colocou a mão em meu ombro e apertou levemente._

_**STELLA:**__ Sim, Aaron. – menti._

_Aaron olhou em direção a Mac e depois virou o olhar para mim._

_**AARON:**__ Vem, vamos tomar uma bebida. Você não precisar ficar aqui vendo essa cena que não lhe agrada. – disse me olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Tá bom, Aaron. Vamos beber algo. – e forcei um sorriso._

_Aaron colocou uma das suas mãos em minhas costas e caminhamos em direção ao balcão e acabei esbarrando em Jack novamente._

_**JACK:**__ Oi gatinha. – e sorriu se aproximando de mim._

_**STELLA:**__ Oi Jack. – e o olhei._

_**JACK:**__ O que você acha de ficar um pouquinho comigo, princesa? Posso te mostrar os céus e as estrelas, mas você ganhará de todas elas. – disse galanteador._

_**AARON:**__ Sinto muito, cara. Mas a Stella está comigo. – e entrou na minha frente._

_**JACK:**__ Está mesmo? – e me olhou._

_**STELLA:**__ Sim, estou. – falei o olhando._

_**JACK:**__ Tudo bem, então. – e levantou as mãos._

_**AARON:**__ Vai jogar galanteio para outra garota, Jack. – disse sério o olhando._

_**JACK:**__ Farei isso agora mesmo, Jones. – disse saindo._

_**AARON:**__ Idiota! – disse bravo o olhando._

_**STELLA:**__ Ele sempre é assim? – perguntei a ele._

_**AARON:**__ Sim. Ele não vai parar até conseguir levar uma garota dessa festa para a cama dele. – e me olhou._

_**STELLA:**__ E essa garota sou eu não é? _

_**AARON:**__ Eu creio que sim, pois está te cercando por horas. Não se preocupe, irei protegê-la das garras daquele crápula. – e sorriu._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu aceito a sua proteção, Sr. Jones. – e sorri de volta._

_**AARON:**__ Vamos? – e me olhou._

_**STELLA:**__ Sim, senhor. _

_Aaron colocou as mãos em seu bolso e nos direcionamos ao balcão para bebermos alguma coisa e para que eu pudesse esquecer aquela cena horrível do Mac agarrando várias garotas na minha frente. Isso machuca, será que ele não percebe isso? Quando penso que não irei me machucar novamente, quebro a minha cara como todas as outras vezes quando estou começando a gostar de alguém._

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Chegamos ao balcão e eu fiz o pedido de duas bebidas: uma para mim e outra para a Stella que estava meio triste ao ver o Mac beijando todas aquelas mulheres sem dar um mínimo de importância a ela._

_**AARON:**__ Não fique assim, você é uma mulher linda para ficar sofrendo por quem não está nem aí pra você. – e a olhei._

_**STELLA:**__ Ele sempre foi assim? – perguntou me olhando._

_**AARON:**__ Mac é um mulherengo, ele sempre vive rodeado de mulheres. Todos os dias ele dorme com uma diferente e depois as dispensa como se não fossem nada. Ele não pode ver uma mulher que já se joga em cima dela, só pensa em festas o tempo inteiro e ele nem liga se vai machucar a pessoa ou não. E ele não quer compromisso sério com ninguém. Ele não se contenta com uma só, tem que ficar com várias em uma mesma noite. – e a olhei._

_Vejo Stella virando o olhar para Mac novamente e lá estava ele se agarrando com outra mulher e escuto Stella soltando um suspiro frustrada e fechando os olhos em seguida. Pego o meu copo e dou um gole em minha bebida e tento entender porque o Mac é desse jeito, tão mulherengo. Mas não cheguei a resposta nenhuma._

_Stella virou-se para me olhar e eu vi tristeza em seu olhar e isso me fez ficar mal por alguns minutos. Stella aproximou-se mais de mim, tocou em meu rosto e nós acabamos nos beijando._


End file.
